Ryū Sasakura
Ryū is the main character of Bartender, he owns the bar, Eden Hall. Description Tall, youthful, and formal. As part of his job, Ryū is to wear an elegant atire such as a black vest with white a dressy shirt underneath it. He wears his black tie underneath his collar. Along with his vest, is his black dressy pants. His black hair is combed back, and is somewhat spiky, while his eyes are hazel, and always have a calm look to them. In the manga poster, he wears a yellow dressy shirt, and a brown vest. Like the anime, his facial expression stays the same; calm and collected. Ryū is a prodigy of bartending; using the best of his abilities to mix up cocktails with such a great taste, that whoever tastes his cocktails is amazed at it's quality. In the first episode, he made a simple Mizuwari, which consisted of Whisky with a small portion of Water; the drink completely amazed the customer. He has also shown to have a very keen sense of discernment, quickly catching onto Kamishima's feelings about bars. Aside from this, he usually makes clever analogies, as to which he refers to his bar as a hideout from the outside world, which is why the front door is heavy. He also explains how the word bar means perch, and how tender means peaceful; which brings the entire word Bartender to mean "Peaceful Perch". In the Manga, he keeps his peaceful demeanor; as shown when he walked down a park reading a French book. However, he too has an ambitious side; after seeing Akiko stumbling off her bike, he quickly picked her up and placed her behind him on the bike, to which he rushingly designated her over to her child's daycare. Ryū also has an erotic side; when taken to a Hostess club, he seemed to enjoy being with a woman named Mika, however, most of his interests were in Akiko, which seemed to anger her.Bartender Manga; Chapter 5 Even outside of bars he is ambitious about his work; willing to reassure a woman who was mixing her Whisky in the wrong manner. However, Sugiyama, Ryū's co-worker from the Lapin Bar, stepped in and explained how one should stir upward when stirring a Water Mix, or Mizuwari, with a stick; reffering to it as "elegant chemistry" ''Bartender Manga, Chapter 5. Ryu 1.png|Here, Ryu tells a fellow bartender that he is trying to take the oppertunity to see different types of bars; he critiques bars at times, and helps others when it comes to drinks. Ryu 2.png|Here, Ryu tells Motomitsu Kurushima about the Gin he used in his Martini; lecturing on how the Dutch followed the tradition of aging their Gin by 15 years. Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 10.39.00 AM.png|A promotional poster of the ''Bartender Manga; Ryu Sasakura being the main character. Relationships Miwa Kurushima Miwa Kurushima is the lady who took care of Ryū when he had fallen sick when she was unable to fetch a doctor. In the manga, both meet at a bar, conversing over cocktails. She is a worker of Kamishima, in otherwords, the first customer in the Bartender Anime. In chapter one, she begs Ryū to have someone taste his cocktail, despite thinking that he wasn't professional. Bartender anime; Episode 7 Motomitsu Kurushima Motomitsu is the Grandfather of Miwa Kurushima; and a former customer of The Master, whom is currently deceased. The Master was known for making famous drinks that had perfect servings of alcohol, a great taste, and secrets that brought it to perfection. It wasn't until many years after his death that Motomitsu found Ryū in a bar; Ryu makes drinks that are at the same level of The Master, if not, even above. Ever since then, Motomitsu referred to Ryū as a pal; this is a testimony of how Ryū's drinks earn him respect, especially from one of the most picky bar jumpers.Bartender Manga Quotes & Descriptions *''I'm sleeping, but I'm awake!, to '''Bartender'. Bartender anime; Chapter 1 *''Ohhh, I got it! You're one of the girls from the Cabaret, right? Oh my bad, there were soo many girls, I couldn't remember all of your names!, to '''Miwa Kurushima'. *''Woah! Look how tall it is! What a view! I wonder where Mt. Fuji is?, Talking about the wonderful view from the tall building he was in. ''Bartender anime, Chapter 1 *''Cheers!, about to drink a glass of Mizuwari with Kamishima. ''Bartender manga, chapter 1 References